


Jacks betrayal

by hellbringer666



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Murder, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbringer666/pseuds/hellbringer666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack betrays Nick after an assignment, and it goes all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacks betrayal

Nick was on his knees, and his paws zip tied behind his back. blood was dribbling down his muzzle. his eyes bloodshot. his left eye completely shut from swelling. Nick is wearing a black, torn, suit that is missing the jacket. in front of him stood jack savage. the rabbit who betrayed him, who ruined his friendship with Judy, and who was about to kill him. Jack had his paws behind his back. a smirk on his face, and a gash across his forehead that continued to bleed. “Its a shame you figured out my plan before i could finish it. you could of died without realizing what happened. it could of been much easier that way.” jacks shoulders hardened “BUT NO!” Jack yelled, taking out the holstered .45 auto 1911. flipping it in his hand holding onto the barrel, and swinging it. smacking nick across the muzzle sending him flying to the ground. it doesn’t matter how tough you are, you wont be tougher than cold steel smacking the side of your head. Nick layed on the ground groaning at the pain encompassing the side of his head. Jack flipping the gun back to holding it by the handle using his right hand, and with his left he bent down grabbing nick by the Tie. pulling nick back up to his knees. the entire left side of nicks head was covered in blood, and nick was pretty sure his jaw is cracked. “once you are out of the way, Judy will be heart broken. but i will be there for her. because nick was to stupid to wait and got killed in the line of fire.” Although in excruciating amounts of pain, nick still felt his stomach knot up, and a low growl began to escape his muzzle. jack shook his head at nick. “Might as well save your breath fox, there are not many you have left to take.” Jack took the 1911, and chamber checked it. ensuring there was a .45 round in the chamber. just to be sure jack tap and racked the gun. (tapping the bottom of the clip ensuring its secure, and racked the slide back ensuring it has a fresh round loaded.) Jack held the freshly chambered 1911 in his hands. the gun light and warm in his paws. Jack nuzzled the bottom of the barrel up against nicks muzzle. forcing his head up a bit to look directly at jack. “Any last words my unfortunate partner?” a single tear rolled down nicks right eye. “i’m sorry Judy” nick said in a low, defeated voice. Jack used his finger and pulled back the hammer, priming the 1911. The click brought a cold chill down nicks spine. “goodbye fox.” A loud bang erupted, nicks one working eye squeezed shut. a few seconds which felt like hours passed by. nick heard a thump, and opened his eye. It was jack, he was looking at his stomach. Blood slowly began to drench the jacket. right below where his rib cage would be. Jack dropped the gun and held the bleeding wound with his paw. Nick was confused, what had happened? he was seconds away from death, but he was still there, still breathing. The thought hit is brain like a freight train, and he turned his head to behind him.

Judy stood there, holding a smoking Baretta 9mm. Both eyes glazed over, and tears began running down her cheeks. she dropped the gun, and ran over to nick. taking out a knife attached to her belt, and cutting the bands restricting nick. he fell to the ground next to the bleeding out Jack. Judy used all her strength and flipped over the dead weight of nick. “Oh nick, oh nick, no no no.” she exclaimed looking at the heavy damage to his body and face.

“Judy i…” nick tried to say but was cut off by another loud gunshot. Judy sucked in air. her entire lower body went numb. she looked down at nick, his eyes were still soaked with tears, but not moving. red began to coat the fur around his chest. she looked down at her stomach. a exit wound protruded from her stomach below her bullet proof vest. looking at the angle, the bullet went through her, and into nick. her vision went hazy. she toppled over onto nick. almost as if she was holding onto him. the tears continued down her face and onto the open wound in nicks chest. his chest was not raising or lowering, he was not breathing. She couldn’t move, she just wanted to wrap her arms around him an have everything be alright. It was all her fault, as she had trusted jack, and caused nick to run in alone. she struggled to lift her arm to nicks muzzle. but a swift kick to her back sent her rolling off nick. Landing next to him. She winced and cried out at the pain. after opening her eyes, she caught nicks eyes. empty, alone, sad. all her willpower was gone, along with the one she tried to protect. the one who gave her meaning, and a future with the ZPD. was gone. she turned her head to look at jack who was standing over the two, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. 

“that wasn’t very nice Judy” his breathing was heavy and shaky. “now nick paid the price for your mistake.” he raised the 1911 at Judy’s head. “we could of been together Judy, you were perfect.” he spit blood onto the ground. “But now look at you.”

Judy cried, but took what remaining strength she had, and reached over to nick, and grabbed his paw. intertwining it with hers. “he was a better animal” she began but had to stop to breath heavy a few times. “…Than you will ever be” she finished. resting her head down and closing her eyes. relishing the last few seconds she had, holding nicks paw. The slide racked back. an empty casing ejected from the gun, and the super heated copper spun from the barrel and made its way into Judy’s throat. everything happened in slow motion, as Judy looked into nicks green eyes one more time. before a white blinding pain entered into her eyes and she couldn’t breath, but that only lasted for a second before everything went black. they say that you witness your entire life before your eyes right before your die… and she was happy with that. because she got to relive her times with nick. one. more. time.


End file.
